narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Finding the Blue Gem Stone
''Quest For The Gemstone'' "Among the many rare artifacts that remain of the Warring States, Blue Gem Stone is one if them. Worshiped by the Village of Tsunami, wanted by a Uchiha" It was a peaceful village, a small independent island nation of the coast of Kirigakure, The Land of Tsunami's. The center of the village, ruling the land was a small blue stone, known has the Neptune Stone. The Stone was found by the village head centuries ago, and was worshiped by the people of the Tsunami has the harbinger of fertility. The Village not a part of any outsider political alliances, didn't resort to military training and not aware of the usage of chakra. The century old peace had to be broken, and tonight was a that fateful night. The Chiekage of Reikaigakure, Shinzui Uchiha known to the outside world has the "Fang"(牙;Kiba) had become aware of the Blue Gem Stone and in his plan to steal the Gem, captured a villager, telling him to get the armed forces ready to combat the thief during the night of the full moon day, which was that very night. This wasn't the schedule for the Ōtsutsuki Twins, two brothers, Comato and Kaio. The two with the happiest look on their face had visited the Land of Tsunami for their once in a lifetime vacation together. Being Shinobi, rare in the region, caught the attention of the distressed villagers. "Hey Comato, don't you think this supposedly peaceful village is kind of gloomy today ?" Kaio asked Comato has they made their way to a royal lodge, a cheapstake compared to the hotels of the Leaf Village. The Twins, instead of enjoying the vacations, found themselves in the Castle of the Judge, the high-man of the village, and getting tasked to guard the Blue Gem Stone. This however wasn't a reward less task though, the next moment, the Twins found themselves digging to a all you can eat for free meal. It was close to midnight, As a shadow lay close to the entrance of the village in a port that welcomed each and everyone with open hands. The Twins however had a misfortune, has Kaio found himself unconscious due to foodpoisoning, leaving other brother Comato alone to safeguard the Gem, as the cloaked shadow made his way towards the sacred temple. "That's just great." Comato cursed his brother's unconscious body. "Now I have to watch this temple by myself." Sighing, Comato took a seat on the floor he was standing on. "Go on a vacation and get stuck guarding a sacred gem." Comato observed the gem from afar. "I wonder what makes this thing so special anyway. What does it do?" The cloaked shadow, making his way to the temple, saw Comato guarding the Gem he was after, "So the villagers hired you to guard the Gem ? futile effort, you should have ordered around a hundred men army to command and defeat me," Shinzui said has he awakened his Sharingan, gazing his vision on the gem, which changed colors from aqua-blue to red reflecting the man's eyes. Hearing his earlier comment on the specialty of the gem, Shinzui remarked,"It is something in life, which is dear to you, for no apparent foolishness, but for me, it reeks a purpose. Silently hand over the gem, nothing more and nothing less." Comato turned to face the man, hearing a sightly familiar voice. "Not hired....more like thrown into a job because of free food. That food is the reason why my brother is out." Comato said trying to change the subject. "I get can't wait for this threat to pass so I can enjoy my vacation. Did you hear about someone want to take this thing?" At this point Comato was purposely trying Shinzui's patience. "You know, what is more senseless that getting thrown into a job ?," Shinzui questioned Comato, but before the defender would have a chance to release his breath, Shinzui continued, "No ? Yes, I will continue, It is not knowing what job you are thrown at. Now, can you move out of my way, I have a robbery to do you know," "You're the guy that want to take this gem. Why would you want to harm such a peaceful nation? I wouldn't let you disturb their peace." Comato's eyes gave off a red glow within the dark room. "I can't allow you to do that. Turn away...now." Comato clenched his fists. "You're not taking this gem." "Its useless to speak with a low life shinobi like you, where is the village head hiding ? Bring him here, let each creature have their own peace I get my Gem, in return, the village gets its peace." Shinzui said, waiting for Comato to move aside. "If you want to get take this gem...you'll have to get through me." Comato smiled at Shinzui. Comato walked closer to the gem. "So what's it gonna be? Walk away or fight?" "And if I walk away now ? would you allow me to do that ?, after all the spoil in your silly little vacation and getting your little kid drugged ?" Shinzui questioned Comato, for he was in no hurry and liked this little mental game the defender was playing. "Yeah, you're probably not gonna walk away." Comato sighed lowering his head. "Its a shame.. I can never seem to get a day off." Comato raised his head back up. "If you want this gem, you'll have to get through me." "And if you need a proper vacation, you will have to shoo me away, now lets see, which one of our choices if much easier ?" Shinzui questioned Comato back, his chakra reserves showing off of a demonic scale, sending a chill in the temple atmosphere and small pieces of rock levitating in the air because of the potency of chakra. Comato sighed placing his left hand over his face, pointing with his middle and index on his right hand at Shinzui. "You're all out of options." Static surged through Comato's fingers building up chakra, Comato released a lightning bolt that gave light to the dark room while coming toward Shinzui. SHinzui's hands started concentrating wind chakra with the defenders lightning on the tow, creating a palm of wind, Shinzui blocked the lightning attack and the palm made its way to smash the case which held the blue Gem. Comato stood in front of the wind attack, taking it on attempting protect the gem but was ultimately knocked off his feet. He smashed into the case that held the gem breaking the glass and the gem went flying into the air. "Shit!" Comato raged watching the gem fly. "Thanks for making my job much easier," Shinzui smiled has his eyes turned blue, the same glow as that of the gem. The Gem in response, flew towards Shinzui as a child running towards its parents. Getting the Gem, Shinzui smiled at Comato, as he walked out of the temple. "Damn it." Comato cursed tailing Shinzui. "Get back here!" He shouted shooting several lightning bolts at Shinzui. "I gotta get the gem back!" As Shinzui moved of the Castle, a Hawk arrived in a moment, to give flight to the Uchiha towards his home. Shinzui was not however done though, as he left behind a thing to ward of the lightning technique. A pitch black Susanoo, arose from the ground, shielding the flying Uchiha, and from inside the Susanoo was another Shinzui, a a exact replica of him. "I can't let him get away." Comato paused to come with a strategy to reclaim the gem. Quickly coming up with several strategies, Comato created two wood clones. The first one forged hand signs together allowing seven wooden hands to emerge from the ground wrapping themselves around the Susanoo. The second clone utilized the roots to create a giant humanoid wooden statue to battle the Susanoo. While Comato focused his chakra expelling a ball of fire at the airborne Shinzui. As the Susanoo battled out against the Wooden Techniques, the Clone Shinzui, released the Susanoo as he quickly dashed at speeds, not perceivable to a human eye, leaving after images to confuse the wood clones. The Clone, phased through the wooden structure, straight towards the real Comato, who had just released his fireball. Materializing at a blank point near the defenders face, the Clone delivered a fatal kick on the face. The real Shinzui looked behind to see the commotion of a wooden structure and a ethereal being, a fireball headed at him. Being airborne and capable of moving in any direction to dodge the fireball was a easy option, or he could just absorbed the ball as easy has eating candy, but the shrewdness in Shinzui, took his Gunbai out angling it in a particular way, returned the fireball back to the outskirts of the Village, in the dense forest in hopes of a forest fire. The Hawk then proceeded to move towards the horizon pointed by the endless heavens and oceans. Have very little time to react, Comato managed to guard against the kick which sent him flying back a few meters. Unable to stop Shinzui who was now far away from Comato. He watched as the man made his escape. Cursing at his inability to stop Shinzui. Comato then turn his attention to the clone, now constructing a plan to retrieve the gem from Shinzui. Shinzui grinned, as he walked past the wood clones and jumped on top of the Shrine Gate, watching the outskirts of the village for the forest fire, He looked at Comato teasingly saying,"That fire might be there for three days." "That's what you think." Comato replied attack Shinzui's clone. Comato's wood clones proceeded to absorb the fire. Stopping it before it got worst. "I'll let him get away for now but he's gonna regret coming here." Comato thought watching Shinzui make his escape. Shinzui smirked as he reacted quickly along with the Wood Clones. As they proceeded to absorb the fire from one end, Shinzui gazed his heavenly eyes on the flames, turning them black. The Black Flames proceeded to eat the normal fire and increase in intensity. the Strength now more than enough to engulf the entire forest with ease. "You know what, you increased the days from three to seven," the clone smirked has he victoriously looked at Comato. The seven, he refered was the gallant theory of how the black flames were said to burn for seven whole days. "Amaterasu, huh? I have to use something else but it will have to wait." Comato looked into the eyes of Shinzui's clone. "You are doing more help than harm." Shy when needed, Shinzui very careful of his appearances, looked away from staring Comato, "If possible, can we do this without you looking into my eye, I may be a Kage, but I do feel shy you know, and you're a guy on top of that, its weird." "This clone will be perfect." Comato paused. "Wait...what exactly are you implying?" Comato said as he continued to stare at the clone. "It even has his emotions. As I predicted." Comato didn't give the clone time to respond, he dash toward the clone with Chidori in hand. Because of the distance in height between the two, Shinzui grasped, the situation in time to jump high, just managing to escape the clutches of the lightning scream. Now in the air, Shinzui focused his mind on the shrine gate, using his innate telekinetic abilities to cut the very footing, Comato was standing to collapse taking down Comato with it. The strine collapsed on Comato, smashing him. Activating Kadino, Comato forced the debris off his body. Out of nowhere, Kaio appeared in front of Comato. "You failed to protect the gem." Comato laughed. "Yeah, I did..but I have a plan to get it back and that clones is gonna help me...so don't kill him." Kaio slightly turned looking at Comato. "Fine... I'll follow you but first I'll get rid of the Amaterasu." Kaio's pupil began to spread over his eyes forming white ripples with tomoe creating the shape of his Rinnegan. Walking over to the the black flames, Kaio proceeded to pull the flames toward him and simultaneously absorb the flames. Shinzui levitated on the sky, looking around the Twins, "Ah, Now I have to deal with two idiots, so boring" The Clone grinned, holding a Rat Handseal. Kaio stared closely at the clone of Shinzui. "Hey. Isn't that the guy who saved you from that pack of wolves?" Kaio asked turning around facing Comato. "I don't recognize this guy." Comato firmly stated. Kaio turned back around facing the clone once again. Comato placed his hand on Kaio's shoulder, marking him with Flying Thunder God. "This guy can fly." Kaio wove combination of hands signs together and blew fire at the clone. "Hmpf," Shinzui grinned, folding his hands in front of him, "You both join your hands and use this to defeat me ?" Shinzui laughed, as the fireball neared him and turned into nothingness, as a flash pink chakra shield ate it up. "As I suspected, he can absorb chakra." Kaio closed his left eye. Comato ran and jumped into the air, throwing several kunai at Shinzui's replica. "I get him out of the air." Kaio reopened his eye, using Kamui to absorb the absorb one of the kunai. "Comato focus Kadino on me!" Comato paid close attention to Kaio. Kaio pointed to Shinzui back to illustrate that he was going to attack from behind. Not knowing, what the Twins were planning, Shinzui simply stood in the air, though he noted the peculiar raijin scripts in the Kunai, indicating the use of Flying Thunder God Technique anytime soon. As the kunai grew closer to Shinzui's clone, Kaio switched places with one of them instantly appearing in front of the clone. Reaching his hand out Kaio touch to touch the clone. Focusing his right eye again, Kaio opened a portal behind Shinzui. "Now get sucked within Kamui's Dimension." Shinzui laughed as he was pushed into the Kamui Dimension, as he fell inside the endless void of cubic devices. At the spur of the moment, the Chiekage clone,disappeared and appeared in the real world standing behind Comato, "The trip was nice." "What!?!" Comato turned in surprise. "I hadn't anticipated that he could use Kamui as well. But knowing this will only help me in future events." Comato thought. Noticing what the clone did, Kaio entered Kamui's Dimension. While Comato remained in the real world. He quickly threw and punch toward the clone. Shinzui grinned, at the futile attempt to hurt him with mere mortal taijutsu, rushing forward in a instant to get himself get punched, turning his body to steel at the last moment, making Comato hit a steel body of Shinzui which served as a excellent defense and a painful experience for younger twin. Punching the steel body of the clone did indeed cause pain to Comato's fist but it wasn't pain that Comato couldn't bear. "You would have been better off using Kamui. Your defense may be solid but it can't stop chakra." Comato shifted his fist to a hand placing it on the clone. "I've got you now!" Comato thought building up chakra in his to blast Kadino right into the clone's chakra network. "If Phase one doesn't work I'll head to phrase two." Shinzui's reactions hastened, hearing Comato's words, yet Shinzui didn't lose ground. Standing still, Shinzui got confused on what they were planning, As Comato's hands were about to reach Shinzui, he flickered back at speed faster than a perceivable eye could see, gaining ground, he used his own Nendō abilities to negate the shockwave. Smirking, Shinzui said,"Whatever your plan, is, the Word of God says it won't work." "Damn." Comato cursed missing Shinzui. "I've got to make a new plan." Growing frustrated, he revised his entire formation. "Looks like I'll be depending on Kaio." Shinzui looked at Comato, who had a distressed look in his face, "What your plan not working ? Hmm, where is your twin, intelligent brother ? Ditched you and lazing around in his own Dimension ?" Shinzui laughed at the state of the twins. "No...Its just getting reevaluated." Comato dashed toward Shinzui. "You're gonna regret coming here!" Comato threw a strong right punch at Shinzui. Shinzui smiled as Comato dashed towards him, "You do know, your mere mortal taijutsu isn't sufficient to beat me," he said before disappearing towards the top of the Shrine. He left a afterimage in his original position, which made a optical illusion in the eyes of Comato of the original being getting hit. Looking around as the Shrine was surrounded by people in all directions, who looked angry and murderous, "Hmpf, Looks like my plan worked" He thought out loud. Kaio suddenly appeared from the other dimension. "It didn't work did it?" Comato glanced at his brother. "No.. It didn't we just have to do it the hard way." Kaio smiled. "Okay let's do it."Comato make a clone that was transported to the other dimension. Kaio instantly moved to Shinzui to knock him off the shrine. "So, you are back," Shinzui said, suddenly getting caught by a swift Kaio. Getting punched in the back, made him lose his balance, though, this was intentional. Falling down, Shinzui's maneuvering skills, had him land unscathed on his feet. "I have to say, I should have experimented on you Kaio, not that useless brother of yours," Shinzui said in amazement of that technique, "that technique, looks like he can shift places with space here and there," Shinzui's mind caught one, "'' A Weakness, A weakness," Shinzui's mind started searching for data, when his eyes caught on something interesting, which made him smile. Shinzui's quickly reached his pockets grabbing a Kunai, and stood on a defensive. "I'm flattered....but I'm got to have to kick your ass now." Kaio dashed to Shinzui while Comato stood watching. "''Now I just have to wait for my perfect chance." Kaio jump to perform a spinning crescent kick, that aimed from Shinzui head. Shinzui jumped back from his position, "Kick-ass ? sounds too epic," He replied has he quickly attached a Explosive Tag to his five kunai, and threw them towards Comato. Comato moved from Hus current position by jumping to the side, evading the oncoming kunai. While Kaio proceeded to get closer to Shinzui. "Leaving so soon?" Kaio said quickly approaching him. "Heh, caught on my plan," Shinzui laughed hysterically, unstrapping a Gunbai from his back quick, sending in gust of wind towards Kaio and Comato. The Kunai with the tags, where intentionally lured towards Comato, but had another purpose, the kunai exploded violently setting a chain of huge explosions, setting the surroundings ablaze. The cause of the violent flames, where three barrels of highly flammable liquid, near Comato's earlier position, which Shinzui had seen, while finding Kaio's teleportation weakness. The flames ablazed, were further co-operative because of the gust of wind, played by Shinzui's Gunbai. "Shit! He's started another forest fire. I'm putting this guy down, now!" Comato dashed to Shinzui's side. "I'll stop you now!" Comato stated punching at Shinzui. ''Disappearing Pathway'' Soaring up in sky, a giant hawk; also known as Garuda appeared with a typical screeching sound made by hawks. Tearing through the strong air currents and flying magnificently, the hawk was seemingly carrying a man. The man stood 190 cm tall (over 6'3"), boasting an air of confidence, noted in his tight-lipped smile. His hair is a shade of dark crimson now, long and unkempt, befitting somebody of his mindset while his eyes are a shade of golden yellow with a hint of green that are as alluring as the gemstone itself. The world is filled with men like Ryūken Senju - lean, determined and tempered for fighting, yet capable of hiding secrets behind a silent scowl. With an amazingly muscular disposition, he looked down upon his ally and his adversaries declaring, "No one dies on my watch! This ''War is over, when I say it's OVER!!"'' Using his unique power to project his voice onto other objects with enough skill and precision that it always fools people. He made his voice echo over and over again. Turning the wind, in his favor and successfully drawing everyone's attention. Smelling something interesting, Shinzui smiled as Comato dashed towards him, jumping high in the air to avoid the punch, he summoned another Hawk, a slightly younger one compared to Garuda, though it was large enough to carry someone has heavy has Shinzui. The small Hawk, carrying the Uchiha on its back, circled Garuda. "What are you doing here ? perhaps you were lazing around in the pubs of Kirigakure and the Chiekage told you of this onslaught ? Forget that, did he have anything to give me ? Oh ! this village is another hamless piece of mortal bread, though there are two exceptional shinobi here,claiming to be trans-migrants of the Sage and his legendary brother, tehy even have his eyes, don't laugh, but their powers have induced me zero harm till now," Shinzui kept of blabbing, something of a habit of his, to do so, when meeting a old friend after a long time. Nevertheless, Shinzui's face grew bright at the ordeal of the Senju's coming. "I am getting bored. Can we kick his sorry ass already? Also, ...Two Ōtsutsukian demigods? We're a little out of our depth here. I read somewhere that the term "Gothic" might possibly be derived from the word "Goetic" -- goes in the Greek -- meaning "magical." I'm beginning to believe that. If architecture could be used to focus and direct spiritual power, then... then... could it also be used for evil? " the Senju commented flaunting his stylish and unique vocabulary. "Comato, tomato or whatever your name is, you're out of time here sir!" added the Senju as he unleashed a volley of kunai's attached to each other by various metal wires and tied with numerous tags. The barrage came down from sky like heavy rain, the only difference was, this was a devastating rain that could potentially wipe out an entire forest and seriously harm the surrounding area. For, he already signaled the tags to go off causing a series of chain explosions. Ryūken obviously didn't have time to waste and was looking forward to exterminate the annoying tick-like men. Shinzui smirked as he sat on the hawk, using his nendō abilities to take a small bottle of sake hidden in Ryūken's armōr. He watched the ensuring explosions while enjoying the Sake. "Eh, wait Comato is my prey, you can have Kaio." "Here!" exclaimed Ryūken as he hurled a mysterious device wrapped in a sheet of thin clothing. "Gift from you, to YOU!" he added as a small grin appeared on his face hinting sarcasm in his sentence. "Oh this ?" Shinzui took the device from Ryūken, unwrapping it, he found a arm made of metal, "So, finally done eh ! Using the Blue Gem, wasn't a waste after all. Saying so, Shinzui charged it with his chakra, causing it to start function, has a blade retracted from it. Using the blade, Shinzui cut his left hand, near his elbow, quietly suppressing the gain within his own mind and showing to the ōtsutsuki brats his tolerance to pain. Attaching the bionic arm to replace the lost Shinzui punched the air around him with his left artificial arm, creating a short shockwave. "''Hmm, quite nice, though, I must say, kind of heavy." "Great...just our luck. Another one." Kauot sighed. "We have to forget about the gem for now. I already know what happen to it. Our new goal is to take this fight somewhere else." Comato said holding his hand towards the showering kunai. Comato used the telekinetic powers of Kadino to stop the kunai and explode in midair. "I didn't want to use that technique. Now I won't be able to use it for a whole day." noticing the forest fire that continued to burn, he bended the fire into the palms of his hands, absorbing them. Comato then turned to his brother. "Kaio, come on!" The brother started to flee the area hoping that the two shall follow. "Why are we fleeing?" Kaio asked catching up to his brother. "These people have no sympathy for the people of the island. They steal from these people and try to destroy their homes. No remorse for the essence of life......This fight has became personal. And they will hate that it did." "Pfft, essence of life? That's bullshit. People die everyday, and that's what they do. If you take birth, you're meant to die. If something has been created, it must be...will be destroyed. I am just following the law of nature. Anyways, got job little fellas. You must be real proud of yourselves, gents... With a little luck, you may actually defeat an old blind man... if you work together" announced Ryūken as he looked down upon the two Ōtsutsuki twins. The sentence was more than just plain insult, it was his lack of acknowledgement. He even refused to look them as proper opponents. Then, commanding the giant hawk also known as Garuda to follow the twins in order to exterminate them. "It ends here! Right, here...right now! Judging by your demeanor and pace of walking you both are about to seek revenge. Perhaps, destroy Shinzui's village? C'mon you two can't possibly be that poignant!" he added as he rode on Garuda following his adversaries. Comato continued his path, ignoring the man's rant. Kaio felt conflicted staring at Comato wondering if he was going to reply. "We going to keep moving. We're going to have to start flying soon." Comato kept an serious face. "I hate people like him...trying to preach this bullshit to justify his actions. Forget my duties....if they want destruction they'll surly get it." "Hmmm...shameless''" Ryūken thought to himself as he smirked a little as he continued to pursue the fellow combatants on his hawk. He commanded the hawk to fly higher and faster, in order to catch up with the ninjas and avoid being hit by them. "Now!" commanded Ryūken as the hawk began dropping bombs on the duo from above. The bombs came in contact with the ground causing explosions that started another forest fire. "Damn it! I've had it!" Comato formed a ball of chakra into his hand before adding his Wind Release to it forming a chakra giant shuriken. Facing Ryūken, Comato launched the projectile at him with tremendous speed. Ryūken double jumped from his initial position, allowing him to avoid the attack. However, this unfortunately caused Garuda to be hit by the powerful rasenshuriken causing him to disappear and leaving Ryūken alone. 70, 000 feet above ground was surely not the height any man would wanna fall from. His heart raced, his blood pressure spiked up immediately, there was an outburst of adrenaline at the moment. But, being the interesting man Ryūken is, he acknowledged his limits. "Oh, dear this can't be good" he said as he started falling. Activating his personal radio communicator, "Ryūken to Reikai, I could ''use some "Air Support". Since, I can't fly...'''At All!! Now, would be good... ", he added as he continued to fall from the height. However, luckily enough another hawk appeared out of nowhere catching Ryūken in the middle of his fall. Then throwing him up in the sky, the big bird almost somersaulted and got Ryūken on it's back. This bird was smaller compared to Garuda but unarguably, this one belonged to the real Shinzui Uchiha. Ryūken felt reassured as he knew within a couple of minutes the Ōtsutsuki brats were about to be doomed. Then, taking out his grapple-device, he grappled near the location of the brats from above, while performing a handspring and landing in a stylish demeanor. Within a second, he appeared before them thereby interrupting them from carrying out their little tour. Following back a little far from the trio, Shinzui levitated in the air, with his hawk now with Ryūken. His eyes blue with rage, Shinzui pulled the twins back with irresistible force. This pull would slow them down, and accurate the throw of Ryūkens grapple device. "''You aren't going anywhere." Shinzui laughed like a maniac. Ryūken activated his radio-com again, this time setting it to directly talk to the real Shinzui. "Code Red; Twins planning to attack...2.6 miles to the north of village. Can offer a bit resistance...Over!" he said. These words were enough to let Shinzui know about the twins's plans and their current location. "If the leaders of your village can decide to enter to take from a village that's less privileged.....then the entire village shall face justice under my hand!" Comato shouted to Ryūken. "I'm not being the voice of reason anymore." Comato closed his eyes. "Are you serious...about doing this?" Kaio questioned his brother's motives. "Yes.....I am." Comato reopened to reveal his Rinnegan, which gave off a white shine that was as bright as the moon in the dark sky. Comato placed his hands together. "Kaio this is going to take a few minutes. Back me up." Kaio took Comato's request and stood in front of his brother. "Firstly, eh..not my damn village. Do your research people! Secondly, Rinnegan? That's a bit out of fashion. Thirdly, not scared of you two. You're underestimating me, my friend and fourth, got ya!" said Ryūken as he pressed the red button on his bracelet, causing it to activate his heavy-duty combat oriented android, Arsenal. Within a few seconds, Arsenal reached the battle field to protect it's master from the random assailants. Shinzui was amazed at the thing that covered Ryūken, "Wow, that's a cool stuff you got there man," Shinzui said, has he sternly looked at the twins, revealing his Kage hat, "If you do not understand politics and have lost your reason, the game is all over for you. Don't you realize that our village, the Village Hidden in Wisdom and the Leaf are in actual good terms, your attack on our village will only weaken this relationship, causing a great setback to Konoha. Not only that, one attack from you, the next moment, you will be regarded as S-Rank Criminals and hunted down by your own mates. What does this village got for you ? As I presume, this is nothing but a vacation town ? And you unreasonable one over there at the back, your eyes don't make you a savior, your heart is the reason. Are you ready to use your body to kill citizens that have nothing to do with this, whose leader stole a filthy old stone from a pathetic small town that none, the Wisdom nor the Leaf has alliance with ? Do you know from this gem research will come great benefit for both our villages ? What purpose are you going to shower blood in your skin, whose revenge. Ah ! yes, I know, you are going to kill my fellows, just because you failed to protect a small stone. I am done reasoning you, if you understand the consequences, your decision can make a difference," Shinzui said, lecturing the twins, his mangekyō awakening to transmit the location of Reikaigakure into Kaio's brain. "Your choice, can change your fate." "Comato...for one you should listen to me....he's right. Killing innocent people isn't going to change the outcome of this mission. Let's just forget about the gems and head home. I don't want to be deemed as criminal once again.....let it go." Kaio agreed to Shinzui's lecture trying to change Comato's mind. "We are still ways off from their village. I don't know what I was thinking. I can't kill innocent people. I'm not like you..." Comato directed his words to Shinzui. "You threatened to destroy the Leaf the first time we met. I bet your wondering how I know." Ryūken gave a threatening look at the twins. "Back down! These are innocent men, good men...a gemstone isn't worth it. And, to be honest my dear friend that stone originally belonged to this village before it was stolen by a thug who mistook it for a blue diamond...idiotic fellow! That's how it ended up being smuggled in your village. The way I see it, it was never yours to claim. I am sure my superiors can convince the Leaf about this little pre-skirmish we just had and it can be talked out. You chicken out long enough and you end up being roasted for meal but there are times you must back down, mate. Go back and you shall never see us again, you have my word. Otherwise, you don't have my word. This little baby you see here.." said Ryūken as he pointed towards his super android. "is the boot to you ants! The other scenario won't be equally beautiful for the two of you! I know where you live, I know your friends and I know your weak spots! Refuse and I won't show mercy...", he continued as he flaunted his remarkable skills at intimidation and surveillance. "Dude. Shut up." Kaio said to Ryūken. "Your shouting and pointless rants aren't doing you a favor. We aren't going to attack your village. Now, let me talk to my brother." Kaio turned around to Comato. "Bro. What are you talking about? Attack the Leaf?" Comato looked into the face of Kaio. "That clone of him...holds his memories and past experiences. One if them is of Shinzui fighting against me. He wiped my memory and told you that I was attacked by wolves." Comato held his hands together. "What do you have to say for yourself? Shinzui? Lord Cheikage? I could leave now...and show these memories to the Hokage. You think its okay to threaten someone else's home?" Comato released his hands. "Here...have a gift of my gratitude." A small black orb was released from his hands, floating to the sky, pulling debris and people with its tremendous gravitational pull. Everything within the area was being pull to the center of the sphere. "See ya." Comato and Kaio fled to their previous location. "They will be back. I know it. We shouldn't head back to the Leaf. I want to continue this but not anywhere where there is life." "Oh dear, idiots destroying forests and reserved areas...not good!" exclaimed Ryūken as he guided his drone to approach near the black sphere and self destruct itself while near the spear. Causing the sphere to vanish and the technique to be rendered useless. The satellite was again destroyed even before it was formed using it's own ability to attract objects. The time-span was too short to let the twins escape considering that the robot itself flew at mach 3 and was under the effects of the technique. He almost gave a stupid look to the twins. "What was that supposed to do? Tickle..?" he questioned, mocking them in the process. ''The Last Resort'' Comato smiled. "No...but this might tickle." Comato stated mock Ryūken's words. He focused his Rinnegan on Ryūken and debris started drawing to him at a rapid succession. "Does that tickle?" Kaio jokingly said. As Comato's technique activated, Ryūken's extrasensory activated itself. With extraordinary intellect and unbelievable reflexes coupled with his extrasensory, Ryūken could potentially remain unharmed. Ryūken possesses an extrasensory "danger" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. With his extrasensory, he scanned the entire immediate environment and with the help of the danger-sense and his mesmerizing reflexes, he easily detected and dodged every single piece of debris without wasting a single drop of chakra. Landing on the ground safely and observing the obvious limit of the Rinnegan technique, that is, the cool down. His brain having a different structure compared to others allowed him to perceive everything in slow motion, while actually it was him moving too fast to be noticed by any human eye or brain on the planet also his brain was processing information too fast for any normal human to interpret. Shinzui smiled to himself, as he appeared behind behind the twins in a instant, with his outmatched reflexes and eye confusing body movements. Using the retractable titanium blade to slash through the twins, he disappeared from their sight, appearing near Ryūken, and looking at their fate. All this done within a instant of a few seconds, demonstrating the Kages determination. "I smelt thalium in the blade, isn't that a poisonous addition ? I never thought of it ? did you mess around with it ?" Shinzui asked Ryūken "Kind of..sort of uh, it helps. Doesn't it?" replied Ryūken demonstrating his extraordinary skills. He displaced three shurikens in his hand out of the blue and hurled them towards his opponents which created a diversion for his next move. Ryūken jumped away from the twins and asked his friend to do the same. The moment Shinzui slash at the twins with his arm held blade, they stood unaffected due to the protection provided by Kadino. "Kaio. Let's test it out." Kaio was puzzled by his brother's statement. "Test what?" Comato stared at Kaio. "Sync with me." Kaio realized what Comato was referring to and agreed. "Are you ready?" Kaio nodded. The twins clapped their hands holding them in place. Kaio activitated his Six Paths chakra and forced it to match Comato's flow, who was doing the imitating him. After they connected their powers together they simultaneously generated power through the Outer Path thus linking them together. "Uchiha..check! Rinnegan, check! Oh, power of the Sage..checked again! Most cliche dialogues, well "CHECK!" What? You're gonna spam the cliche-est powers and blabbing of all time? Great, now you're synchronizing. That's what happens when idiots play god! Seesh, gotta teach you both a lesson" remarked Ryūken as he stretched himself and warmed up his body, preparing himself for the big battle. Ryūken harnessed his spiritual energy and inside his mind with the help of his psychic powers removed the barriers he created previously; has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and destroy buildings, mountains, etc." To him, they are the barriers that allow him to feel human enough to live a healthy life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a difficult task. "Oh is that so? You're gonna teach us a lesson." Kaio stated looking at his brother. "I love learning....although I don't think we can learn much from him." Comato looked Ryūken directly in his face. "You talk big. I can't wait to see what you can do." Ryūken's brain consists of total 11 barriers, which not only reveal his true physical prowess and psychic capabilities but also his real chakra reserves. Releasing each barrier increases his strength, speed, durability, chakra reserves, stamina and psychic prowess by 120 %. In order to fight Comato and Kaio, he released 10 barriers, which allowed him to increase his power by 1200 % or simply 12 times. His base chakra levels which already dwarfed that of an adult Uchiha or Senju at their full potential, were further increased by 12 times thereby making them comparable to that of Kaguya's at ease. Although, he refrained himself from opening the last barrier since that causes him to go berserk. His chakra was so enormous and dense that it caused the entire environment and it's inhabitants to be instilled with fear and clouded their senses in the process. Such chakra, could even be sensed from the neighboring countries. Both Comato and Kaio were reading chakra levels. "There's no turning back now... Kaio, keep mode your toes. This will get rough." Kaio started to sweat. "This guy's chakra levels are on a godly level. Comato's chakra might be able to match his...but mine are nowhere near that area." Kaio nervously thought to himself. The twins were linked together so every thought that raced through Kaio's mind, Comato could hear them. He felt guilty for his brother's nervousness. Comato proceed to set out Flying Thunder God kunai then clapped his hand again to gather natural energy. Shinzui grinned at the excitement shown by Ryūken, the chakra smell he was emitting, aroused in the Uchiha more excitement. The excitement of the Uchiha was cut short, as a palm touched his back, causing him severe pain, within seconds, the clone of Shinzui was completely drained of his chakra. Behind him, was the reason, it was none other than the real Chiekage, sporting a bright red mangekyō, whose black pattern had grown golden. the normally spike hair was now silver and long, reaching his waist. His palms exhibited claws that were a best ingredients for high class Samurai swords. Looking at Ryūken, he laughed, "Quite a opponent you got their Kenmei, the last time you went that far ahead was against me, and we literally changed the map of two villages." Scanning the chakra level around him, he proceeded to unlock his chakra sensitivity, the foul smell, scaring away all the insects in the area. The chakra enunciated by the Kage synchronized with the same level of Ryūken, though it could have grown higher by 20%. the shock produced by the sudden display of chakra by teh Kage, created a upset in the landscape, as boulders began levitating around. Last time, Shinzui had accessed to this mode, a non-sensor proclaimed the smell of Shinzui's chakra has darker, denser and evil like a tailed beast. The only thing that appeared ordinary was the rising sun that glowed to the east of the Twins. "Shall we begin ?" he asked Ryūken, before grabbing a ōdachi from the Senju's shoulders. "Should I power up more? I kinda can by 30 % without even accessing the last barrier..., uh never mind", replied the Senju taking out and drawing his Hachiwara; The hachiwara (鉢割?) (also kabuto wari or hachi wari), meaning "helmet breaker" or "skull breaker" is a type of knife-shaped weapon used by Ryūken in combat. "Let's begin!" exclaimed the Senju as the earth beneath him began shaking because of his own might. Comato completed gathering natural energy and had entered Sage Mode he gains black markings around and under his eyes as well as one in the middle of his forehead reminiscent of a third eye. By being linked to Kaio, he also was able to gain the markings. Comato's sword appeared in his hand. "I'll go." Comato instantly moved beside Ryūken aiming his sword to decapitate him. Ryūken on the other hand, accounting for his nigh-invulnerability which allowed him to survive an orbital fall and again being hit by a meteor, allowed him to counter Comato's momentum and applied force with equal and opposing force. By clashing his hachiwara against his opponent's sword, he demonstrated his rather mesmerizing speed. Comato forgot to account for Ryūken's extrasensory which worked like a RADAR and SONAR combined with thermal imaging. This allowed him to have a complete scan of his environment and exactly know how far or close is a threat and from which direction he/she is gonna attack, also gave him a complete blue print of every living being's positioning in vicinity. Ryūken smirked stating, "That's all you got? C'mon lad, put your back into it!" as he winked at Comato. Comato's sword clash with Ryūken's, giving off a small shockwave as a result from their power. "You're fast....but I've got you." Comato said as he began to distort the space around him, creating a circular vortex that started to pull Ryūken into it. * It is to be noted that the Kamui vortex is way behind Ryūken and is pulling him inside like a black hole does. While being pulled into Kamui, Ryūken mesmerizing strength allowed him a super-grip that drastically slowed down the pull of Kamui, allowing Ryūken to activate his Hachiwara. The Hachiwara extended up to 10 meters, also forming a number of spiritual blades instead of one and sealing whatsoever comes in contact with them. One of the blades headed straight for Comato's right eye. But, victory was short lived since he was still pulled inside by the Kamui. Watching the two clash, Shinzui watched the position the Senju was in, in a attempt to save his comrade, Shinzui weaved a few handsigns with lightning flash speed, summoning a instant weak earth wall in between the Senju and Comato. This wall served as a block for techniques main weakness, eye contact. "Be careful," Shinzui yelled, "I have a fight of my own" he continued as he threw Ryūkens ōdachi at Kaio and looked at Kaio, "So, we don't want to miss the party do we," he commented on the older twin. Kaio caught the sword using his middle and index fingers on his left hand. "Is that all?" Kaio said tissing the sword to the ground. The twins were physically and spiritually connected allowing them to use one another's techniques and share fields of vision. With this stated, Kaio appeared to be standing watching his brother clash with Ryūken. Kaio saw Ryūken's blades aiming for Comato's eye which would also allow Comato to see it as well. Seeing Ryūken's blade coming, Comato switched the vortex to intangibility and the blade passed through his body making it appear as if his eye was taken out. After becoming intangible, the vortex was disrupted and failed to pull Ryūken in. As both the brother were busy in their own work, Shinzui got angry for being ignored, keeping his anger for himself, Shinzui flashed forward within a moment, Arriving in front of Kaio, slashing through his chest with his sharp claws, "Next time, don't plan to ignore me." Kaio was able to barely dodge the slashes Shinzui threw at him, only suffering a single small cut. "You're right...it would happen again..." Kaio stated smiling. Ryūken displayed a small grin on his face as he disappeared from the twin's line of sight. As his voice echoed throughout the region. "That's all you got?" Comato fully materialized his body landing on the ground. "Running away, huh? I don't blame you." Comato grew a smile on his face. "I must be prepared for anything." He thought to himself. Shinzui grinned at his apparent failure to shred Kaio into pieces, but was happy by the fact that he had managed to land a hit on a so called successors of the Sage. grabbing the sword that was hurled by Ryūken to Comato, Shinzui faded away from the Twins whilst charging the sword with lightning chakra. "What are they planning?" Comato stated looking around for the two Shinobi. Kaio took the opportunity to move next to his brother. "I don't know but be an your guard." Kaio said placing his back to Comato. "You don't have to tell me." "Interesting thing this, Aioraito...the fight is getting meaningless now that you two are clearly not being objective but okay. I don't mind having your blood on my hand!" said Ryūken as he was still undetectable on the battle field but his voice echoed throughout. Surprisingly enough, it began to rain heavily specially around the region the twins were standing but awkwardly there were no clouds. Both of the boys looked up to see there were no clouds and the rain was seemingly coming from nowhere. "What is this?!" Kaio stated moving from where the rain was pouring. Comato armed himself with multiple Flying Thunder God Kunai, to scatter them in many different areas of the battle terrain. The rain further intensified. Covering the entire area with heavy but cloudless rain. What the twins mistook for rain was actually, acetone; a colorless, odorless, clear and highly flammable liquid that completely drenched the area. All it took was a spark, from the explosive tag Ryūken placed earlier on and everything was set ablaze. The blast from the explosive tag was further enhanced and the super heated flames covered everything the acetone rain-flame on and began reducing them to ashes. A hidden shadow that had masked its chakra presence to confuse the twins, noted the heavy rain that poured over him, covered in a cloak that simply covered his moves in the dark shadows of the trees. Shinzui the man behind the scenes, noted the disarray of flames that danced around leaving the twins in between, matching the throw of the younger twin, multiple tags attached themselves to each and every of those special kunai, further decreasing their chance to escape the flaming ground. "Damn, that Senju Brat, how dare he put me in this situation," Shinzui grinned as he waited for the dance of the twins. Kaio instantly incased he and his brother within his Susanoo to protect them from the fire. They hadn't anticipated that the rain was indeed flammable liquid. "At this point we're gonna have to fight on the defensive until an opportunity arises.." Comato informed his brother. "And my Flying Raijin has been compromised. We are in trouble....." Comato and Kaio floated within Kaio's Susanoo prepared to make their comeback. A little portion of the blazing rain fell on the Susanoo as well. Setting it on ablaze and violently burning it's subatomic layers, slowly. Although, it wasn't enough to pierce through the ultimate defense of the technique. Ryūken reappeared on the battle field, way away from the range of Susanoo and the flames. Taking advantage of the situation, Ryūken who just powered up tapped into his sonic-skill-set. He used his feared weapon, "the scream". Ryūken's most devastating offensive weapon, and one of the phenomena based upon the particle interaction, is his actual voice. A whisper can level a city, cause distant dormant volcanoes to become active once more, shake entire continents apart and generate tremors on the far side of the planet. However, this time it was no whisper but his voice and Ryūken was nearly about 40% stronger than he was the last time he used it to level a city. Such a technique from that close range could be proven to be fatal for the twins and since Susanoo cannot block out sound, it was a really nasty situation. However, instead of allowing the sound to widely spread and destroy the entire surrounding. He further compressed it and focused the sound waves entirely on the twins. Making the nature of the sound attack, even more destructive. Cycle of Violence; A Death in the Family This hypersonic scream that targeted the twins successfully accomplished its mission in disposing of the twins and the Susanoo. Leaving no trace of the Susanoo behind. Kaio's body was battered by the force of Ryūken's attack, his body was torn and his didn't survive the attack. Comato managed to survive due to his Yang Seal instantly healing his body as it was being ripped. With Kaio dead his abilities were instantly given to his brother. Comato jumped from the ground and rushed to his brother's body, feeling his brother's power flow into him. "Kaio! Get up!" Comato shouted, tears rolled down his face not feeling Kaio's life energy. "No! No! No! No! Kaio! You can't die on me! Bro! Get up!" Comato's face was buried in his brother's crest. "It's my fault.... All mine! I'm so sorry! Kaio!" Comato could barely control his emotions. "I'll kill them! They will pay for what they have done!" "Oh dear..." said Ryūken as he looked at the corpse of the young Ōtsutsuki. Looking at Shinzui, he continued, "I did not see that coming!" as he took a few steps backwards. Realizing that the Yang seal has now been passed onto Comato, which would allow him to access Rinnesharingan; the feared kekkei mōra. Shinzui appeared near Ryūken with a grin, his sage mode, wearing off, looking at the state Kaio's body, Shinzui sighed, "Pretty bad days eh, he could have been the next, you totally killed the wrong twin." Looking at the transfer of power between the twins and the change in power and state of Comato, Shinzui looked at Ryūken, "At times like this, you don't need any mind reading techniques, from my experiences reading comics, this moment the person who lost his family, and gain a influx in power, will usually become a beast, a revenge vented beast. Well, unless he is Batman of course," Shinzui said as he leapt up to his left away from Ryūken ready for a strike. "Ah, death in the family, Batman....DC comics. Makes sense!" exclaimed Ryūken as he displayed his new ability, that is, Stellar God Mode. Soon, he became empowered by bathing in the radiation of the sun-light that fell brilliantly on him. Fueling his cells with solar energy. The mode, increased his Perceptive Abilities, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Senjutsu gained a dramatic boost, he gained god-like strength, durability and stamina along with self-sustenance, extended life force and the ability to generate/manipulate light itself. This mode is what truly made Ryūken a nigh-omnipotent creature whose mere presence was enough to scare off the toughest of enemies. He looked at Comato as he finally unleashed the last barrier he was holding back the last time. Further increasing his overall prowess. Making him able to face Comato on his own. Comato was completely taken over by his emotions; not being able to control his grief, the energy around him became visible. It swirled around in a funnel-like formation, causing his hair to rise upward from. Comato levitated from the ground with his eyes closed. "I'm going to end the both of you.... With my brother's chakra and seal..... I have reached the same status as my original. And I'll use this power to avenge my brother!" Kaio body joined Comato's position in the air. Comato placed his hand on Kaio's body. Suddenly there was a giant flash of light, when the light cleared Kaio's body had vanished. During the flash, Kaio's body was absorbed into Comato's being. Reopening his eyes, Comato revealed his and Kaio's unique Rinnegan. "Now.....who's ready to party?" Comato stated smiling sinisterly. "Well, it was about time you ran out of hairstyles and eyes...", remarked Ryūken displacing some shurikens in his hand without anyone noticing, he prepped his mind for the fight. "I'm not done yet....." A small vertical slit formed in the center of Comato's forehead. Blood trickled down the center of Comato's face from it. "This is what my brother left for me...." The slit quickly split apart as if there was an eye that had just been open; leaving a gape in the middle of his forehead, blood continued to leak from it, pouring onto Comato's face. "This is the pinnacle of all Dōjutsu techniques." The gape stopped bleeding but remained bloody red. It had seemed to be just a gaping hole in the middle of Comato's forehead, but if one were to look closer he would see that the hole was the infamous Rinne Sharingan, that was feared throughout the land for its gruesome power. "This might take a while.." continued Ryūken as he hurled a few shurikens aiming at Comato's third eye. Shinzui looked at the mighty avatars two, in front of him, "''Hmm, I do hate this, but if alternate timelines exist, there would be a dimension where I am God, and where these two brats were actually killed by me. In my current position fighting a Rinnegan wielder is a tough deal," Shinzui thought to himself as we awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan using a move that was known by the legendary trio, Amenoukihashi to enter a time in the future along with Plane Walking to travel through different planes of existence in the future, Shinzui took time to summon a random future version of himself into the current timeflow. A rough thirty year old man stood in front of him, with a evil grimace in his face, looking at Senju, "Why are he here together, aren't you supposed to be dead ? killed by a troublesome Uchiha on the loose ? Who is this fellow ?" Shinzui's eyes scanned the features of Comato's face, "Ah ! isn't he the international criminal who went on a whim killing random people in vengeance of his brothers death ? Isn't he supposed to be long killed by the Seven Mist Swordsmen ?" Shinzui R said in a confused state. Behind the new personal, Shinzui Uchiha knelt down, spitting blood and tired from his own technique. "Shinzui, I brought you from the future to join hands with Ryuuken and stop Comato from bursting up, I don't know your powers, but I do know you are me and I have faith in myself." Shinzui continued sporting a blind right eye, "Ryūken, play with him, retreat me to a far dimension for a while, I am of no use in this fight anymore." Shinzui R grinned, "Thats my past self for you, weak as usual, now come on Comato, give up while you still can." At this point Comato was done reasoning, he had his mind set on one thing and one thing alone.....to kill Shinzui and Ryūken. He dodged the shuriken as they came torward him. "Don't know know who you are but if you get I'm my way I will show no mercy." Comato noticed Shinzui down, bleeding from what he had done. "Let's get this started..." Comato's sword was instantly transported to his hand. Things took a drastic turn, it is noted that all of Comato's weapons bear the Flying Thunder God Seal on them to be instantly teleported to him at any given moment. When Comato's sword appeared in his hand, his focused his left Rinnegan on Shinzui instantly teleporting to Shinzui, slashing his sword to finish off the weaken man. Comato movements were so swift that his attacks was done in less a tenth of a second; while the original Shinzui was weakened. I assume, he combined Amenoukihashi and Plane Walking to get you here? Great, so he is suicidal now. Hope you can fight, because all hell just got loose and gave us this monster." said Ryūken looking at Shinzui R, as Ryūken himself caste a seal and slammed his hands on the ground. The sealing matrix became invisible but spread throughout the region. As soon as his technique was complete, he was able to tap into a mysterious chakra source and soon Susanoo appeared encasing him. This Susanoo was the spiting image of Kaio's Susanoo but only bigger and had wings. Then using his powers, Ryūken sent a weakened Shinzui to another dimension. Thereby, announcing a 2 vs 1 fight and saving Shinzui from the slash. It would be easier to trick a cunning fox than to a man who was cunning himself, noticing the sword coming in Comato's hands, Shinzui R smiled, "You think you win, if you killed him," Shinzui R said as he looked at a slashed Shinzui, Ryūken was a quick bastard too noticing, the time frame slowing down to show Shinzui in a unknown dimension half dead from the slash. Shinzui R's grinned, one obstacle down, his eyes now becoming those of the sages, the Rinnegan. His forehead pounding up, to reveal a Sharingan. "Lets dance, shall we ?" Ryūken looked at Comato as his Susanoo swung its Susanoo Sword at Comato with the hopes of decapitating him, while at the same time he used a flash bomb to steal away Comato's sight. Combining the amazing prowess of both techniques, using Susanoo, he fired numerous Kangiten-infused chakra senbrons which were capable of not only piercing the target but absorbing his chakra. Finally, revealing one of his most dangerous techniques, that is, Kangiten Senbon. One thousand senbon's simultaneously attacking his opponent at mach 2 (1522 mph or 2450 km/h). Unable to kill Shinzui due to Ryūken and the other Shinzui's interference angered Comato. He was angered even more by seeing Ryūken use Kaio's Susanoo. And with the impending attack coming toward him, Comato was forced to spread Kadino's forcefield range to protect from the sword and Senbon. He was temporary blind by the flash but was protected by the field of energy that surrounded him. The senbon actually absorbed all off the field of energy surrounding Comato, leaving him vulnerable. Then switching to Susanoo Bow, he fired an arrow aiming for Comato's upper half. Sensing the projectiles that were still coming toward him, he noticed that the field failed to defend against the senbon. He immediately reimbursed the field with malleable chakra that surrounded the him as a fatal attempt to guard againt the senbon. Shinzui R, who was looking at the battle from afar was thrilled at the sight of the Truth-Seeking Ball. "No wonder, that pathetic Chiekage had to summon me from elsewhere to fight you," Shinzui said as he himself entered into God Mode. Knowing every well the limits of the Truth Seeking balls, Shinzui immediately focused in front of him black ball of energy and threw a medium size of a Tailed Beast Ball at Comato, hurled with immense speed of the Deva Path, if anything, if would take the entirety of the Truth Seeking Balls to absorb the Beast Bombs, as Shinzui prepared for his next string of actions. Ryūken wasted no time as he saw his window of opportunity, while Comato was busy shielding himself with the truth-seeking ball from the incoming Tailed Best Ball whose speed was further increased by Shinzui R's Deva Path, he immediately maneuvered his Susanoo behind Comato and quickly used Yasaka Magatama from a point black range. In his current empowered state, Comato reflexes were greatly boosted. Comato instantly switched the direction of his defense. The Truth Seeking Ball was reverted to a smallee size, Comato held has hands out creating a barrier around him, absorbing the techniques, add to his own chakra reserves. Afterwards, Comato flew up into the air, making contact with the Susanoo; because is was a physical manifestation of chakra by the user it's was still classified as Ninjutsu, allowing it to be absorbed. Comato clearly mistook Ryūken's Susanoo for a normal one and thereby tried to absorb its power but instead, the Susanoo remained intact. In fact, it was not even a ninjutsu Susanoo but rather a Senjutsu one. Something, even the most powerful Truth-Seeking Balls couldn't protect him from. Also, while Comato attempted to absorb its chakra, the susanoo on the other hand attempted to absorb his chakra. This resulted in nullification, thereby cancelling out both the techniques. Noting that the likes of Comato use Yin-Yang, Ryūken commanded his Susanoo to swing his sword in order to bisect Comato. "You're good but I've seen better!" commented Ryūken. Comato just watched as the sword drew closer to him. The swords travel was suddenly cut short before it could reach him. Comato eyed Ryūken's Susanoo preparing to drive a shadow directly through to were Ryūken was to end him with one strike, with enough power to scatter the Susanoo completely. Shinzui following Comato movements, flew high albeit maintaining the distance between himselves and the other two, watching the Susanoo fight Comato, Shinzui took in his time not to interfere in between them. Looking at the two shadows that helped Comato defend, Shinzui warned Ryūken by shouting about two limbo's, apparently, Shinzui knew that if, his summoner had enough confidence on pairing up with the Senju brat, the Senju would be capable of understanding the concept of Limbo on his own without apparent conversation in the middle of warfare. Ryūken immediately reacted to the news of the shadows attacking him and with his rough idea of Limbo, he used a simple Body Replacement Technique, to replace his immediate position with a log. Which, the shadows attacked foolishly. The fight was starting to get out of hand, choosing to finish it immediately. He utilized his special senjutsu technique, that allowed him to generate light from his palm. Aiming it to bombard the shadows and the real Comato. Since, they could not outmatch the speed of light, he was at an advantage. He created a pulse of light on the order of several tens of thousands lumens of power per second (the sun produces at most 10,000 lumens of brightness at noontime), which generated so much heat that it started melting rocks and giving off radiation. Not to mention, the light was so bright that it could permanently blind someone. The pulse of light, began applying force towards its intended target and began pushing back any tall or short structure in proximity. He telepathically interacted with Shinzui R giving him the window of opportunity, he was waiting for. "Now!" he shouted. With Comato's Rinnegan activated. Kadino was constantly being used or on standby for usage. When Ryūken substituted, Comato knew that there was going to be another attack. Knowing this he immediately spreaded Kadino force field over he and his shadows. Even with Kadino added defense it was little assistance against Ryūken's attack. Comato's body suffered from severe burns that took off most of the skin on his body. The clones too suffered from the sameand after they returned to Comato, if only made things worse for him. He managed to survive an attack that was made to kill him instantly. Afterwards, Comato body began to heal from the fatal injuries. "Shit! That lazy bastard! We could've finished off this guy, he's just gonna sit and make me do all the work, isn't he?" murmured Ryūken as he used his unique Senjutsu, to fire off "Stellar vision" from his eyes; firing beams of intense heat from his eyes. The heat of these vision rival that of Amaterasu and has been seen to wipe out half of an platoon of fighting men (around 25). Understanding, that he could not let his enemy regenerate and to leave everything on just his vision attack would be foolish. He created a clone, that rushed behind Comato trying to stab him with a senjutsu-enhanced-Lightning Cutter. With Kadino's protective forces, Comato was shielded from the vision attack that Ryūken aimed at him. As for the clone, Comato's superb sensory skills allowed he to detect the clone behind him and intercept it before it could make contact; by slicing it with his sword. Comato then turned he eyes back to Ryūken. "I think I'm going to kill you now." ''Conclusion: A Battle to walk away from''